I Am The Moon
by Joker's Specter
Summary: Just a short, light humored little story that will take only a few minutes to read. It's based on the moon from Majora's Mask, and follows his thoughts from Cycle One onwards. If you've got two minutes, check it out. One-Shot


  


**I Am The Moon**

  
  


By Joker's Specter

  
  
    

**Just a short little story... Nothing out of the ordinary really, I just made it for some humor. It's the moon thinking all of this. I dunno if this has been done before...but...whatever. Constructive criticism will be taken to heart, flames will be ignored.**  
  
    **-Joker**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. Zelda is owned by **Nintendo**. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
    

**Day One, 72 Hours Left.**   
  
    _Good morning, Sun!   
  
    Ah! Such a beautiful day! My, what a lucky moon I am! I doubt any other moon is blessed enough to have eyes to see beauty with, a nose to smell sweet aromas with, or a mouth to smile joyfully with. Yes, 'tis a wonderful life!   
  
    Now, I wonder what beauty I may see today... Perhaps a rainbow? No...there must be rain for that. Oh! I know! I'll stare at those cows in that large, grassy area down there!   
  
    Yes indeed, 'tis one beautiful day here in Termina.
_

  
  
  
    

**Night One, 60 Hours Left.**   
  
    _Mmm...odd...those cows seem to have grown. In fact, the entire world seems to have grown slightly before my eyes. Have my non-blinking eyes missed some trickery? Well...no matter... Night has approached, so my time to shine is at hand. Good-night Sun! Hello sleepless children of Termina!   
  
    Any new fun tonight?   
  
    Ah...a lone Deku child... I wonder what he is doing without guidance...   
  
    I am not one to fear the worst...but I shall assume his parents are missing.   
  
    Here little Deku friend! I'll cry a tear for you! A gift for luck!   
  
    ...Watch your head...
_

  
  
  
    

**Day Two, 48 Hours Left.**   
  
    _Good morning again, Sun! May I never tire of saying that, for I'll be saying it forever.   
  
    Odd, though... I am far beyond the point of nervousness. I shall say I'm frightened. My fright comes from the vision I see with my very eyes.   
  
    All of Termina seems to have been magnified. Magnified...or...well, I must say that I've felt odd lately. It feels as if it is me who is being pulled closer to Termina...not the other way around.   
  
    I fear the worst if this continues...
_

  
  
  
    

**Night Two, 36 Hours Left.**   
  
    _I entered through the field known as the atmosphere... The crashing sounds fall on deaf ears, though. Well, at least for me... I have no ears.   
  
    It seems that some of the Children of Termina have fled the large city in the middle. That appears to be where I am being pulled. I wonder what for?   
  
    Perhaps this is all trickery...   
  
    My, those cows are much uglier than I thought.
_

  
  
  
    

**Day Three, 24 Hours Left.**   
  
    _I shake all over... The force pulling me is far stronger than before. Speed has taken over, and I now slowly - quickly in the eyes of an immortal - move towards my destination.   
  
    Such a destination that I wish to stay away from...   
  
    I only wish I had limbs, like the Children of Termina.   
  
    I could make great use of them right now...
_

  
    

**Night Three, 12 Hours Left.**   
  
    _My vision has limited to only view the large town now. I can't see those ugly cows anymore... I miss them much.   
  
    I can 'feel' sounds, now that I am close enough to sense them. I feel the screams of the children... I feel the barks of the furry creatures. I feel the hurried pants of that young Deku... He seems to be the only one who knows what he's doing. I will pray for the Children of Termina now... I only hope the extra weight I've put on won't cause an even greater impact.
_

  
  
  
    

**Night Three, 5 Minutes Left.**   
  
    _I can see nothing now... I am too close. I can sense a great deal though.   
  
    I've said my prayers, and I'm ready to join the Children of Termina.   
  
    ...   
  
    ...   
  
    Hmm...I sense music... Pipes, it seems... Who would play music at a time such as this?   
  
    Er...what's that bright light? I see clocks within it... Wha?! I'm being sucked into it!
_

  
  
  
    

**Day One, 72 Hours Left.**   
  
    _Th' hell?!_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**End:** _I Am The Moon_

  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
